narutobijuufandomcom-20200214-history
T-gutta
T-gutta is the son of Lars Alexandersson and Fugai Background T-gutta is a rogue knight, who was born in haido's suposed utopia.After growing up in that hell hole, he left and became a rogue knight that fought for whom-ever hired him.Well one day while fighting, he was badly injured and was blacking out when all of a sudden...his stomach started to glow and then his injuries healed and he killed his opponent who was Temujin.Then he started to grow into a Giant monster with Kamina's wings on his back, Fugai's wearwolf like body and Ranke's freakenstien-ish arms and became insane and started to destroy all in his path.Until he meet a man by then name of Lars Alexandersson that stole on em'.He was KO'ed afta that, but when he git knocked out he turned back into his regular form.Lars picked em' up and took him with him to his place (A damn cave) he woke him up when he got there and T-gutta saw a picture of him,Fugai and Lars. T-gutta asked him who he was and Lars said : "My name is Lars Alexandersson,im your father...".So T-gutta got angry and stole on dat nigga and he was KO'ed.T-gutta left the cave and continued his journy until he met with Rokudou and joined "The Kami Blood'z". Appearence T-gutta look's mexican, but hes really black.T-gutta wears some whit cargo pants, a red hollister surf shirt, some white and red forces, has a black mini afro, and has a shiney forehead.He also has Lars, arm armor and leg armor. What i act like T-gutta acts silly and perverted, kinda gay at times, but he mainly acts like a pimp and cusses alot. Abilities T-gutta has the ability to make a lightning-style force feild around him at times, a wind style roar that can destroy anything that is hit, and a genjutsu that can scare the shit out of people. Jutsu * Raging thunder : T-gutta will raise his sword at the opponent and a green lightning tornado will come around the sword and attack the opponent. * Gelel rasengan : T-gutta will charge his gelel energy into a rasengan and hit you with it. * Retractable shield : a shild thats built into his left hand armor. * Pircing thunder : T-gutta will charge a yellow lightning in his sword and thrust his sword at the opponent, and thelightning will fly into the opponent and breakthrough andy protection the opponent has. * Stone of gelel : a stone that gives the user power like a curse mark. * Tornado lightning : T-gutta will charge a lightning style gelel jutsu in his hand that he can whip around at his opponents. * Thunder saber : T-gutta will charge lightning in his hand and release it, causing a great explosion. * Thunder up : With Thunder Up, T-gutta collects a lot of Lightning chakra in his hand and presses it together in a round ball. He releases it at once, causing a huge explosion. * Plasma ball : T-gutta will make a lightning based barrier around himself that can protect him from most attacks. * Smokescreen : T-gutta will spew out a smokescreen out of his mouth that willl blind the opponent. * Gelel genjutsu : T-gutta will put a person in a genjutsu that will make the person see all of their fears, while T-gutta kills them. * Howl : T-gutta will roar at the opponent, the roar will make a windstyle technique that can destroy anything. * Zues : T-gutta will charge his hand with lightning and uppercut or kick the opponent with the lightning. * 10-hit combo : T-gutta will hit the opponents 10X anyway they can. * Gelel lazer : T-gutta is able to fire a giant laser from the back of his right hand, where the stone is embedded. The blast is very powerful and can kill most in one shot. The laser can be further augmented to fire a much larger blast. * Book of gelel : The Book of Gelel contains all secrets of the Stone of gelel and how to control its power. The Book of Gelel tells the story of how the power of Gelel came to be discovered and used by Temujin's ancestors. The book followed Temujin's ancestors over the sea and was later bought by Haido who started to use its secrets for evil purposes. * Black hole : The Black hole is negative space that can swallow everything around it. Weapons Knight sword : A knights sword. Retractable sword : A damn shield. Lion arm armor : A special typr of armor that can absorb peoples chakra and jutsu. Trivia *Missions : 100 all together *Kekkei genkai : Gelel *Parents : Lars alexandresson and fugai